


One, Two, Three

by whoheyitsme



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoheyitsme/pseuds/whoheyitsme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And true lovers shall meet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this crossover became a thing. So here the introduction to the fic. New chapter out soon hopefully.

As I knew him in one life, I knew him in another; but I knew him differently for he was a different man. 

Twice we had walked this road before, and once more we will do it again. 

In the first life we were lovers in every sense of the word. We were one soul split in two and together we were whole at last. We died apart, separated destiny and hubris. 

In the second life we were day and night; never crossing, never meeting, never loving the other the way they detected to be loved. In that life we died together, hands clasped, minds set, hearts ready. 

In the third life we met, we loved, and we both lost the other. Time and distance keep us apart, unknowing of the other. We lived apart then destiny brought us together once more. All we can do is hope for better in this life. 

These are the tales of those lives. The loves, the loses, the sadness. 

Therein lies the tragedy of Achilles and Patroclus.


	2. And how he loved light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's like he knew him in a past life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, schools been hiring me pretty hard lately. Hope you like the chapter I think it turrned out okay.

While most people believe Grantaire drinks to forget, in truth he drinks to remember. The flashes or golden hair, the red of the blood on his hands, the love he feels towards the other man. At least be believes it is a man, he is so beautiful it can be hard to tell sometimes. No it is a man, no woman could fuck him they eat he did; with so much love in his eyes and his hands everywhere. 

It was a love unlike ine he’d ever experienced before and he doubts he will again. He still loved indeed but he loved a man too bright for him to touch. Wherein Grantaire was the shadow that covered that covered Paris and her people, on of hate and pain and hopelessness and a damned and broken race; he was the bright light light that pierced that darkness bringing with it hope and love and light, he was Apollo, he was Enjolras. 

But at the same time he was not. Behind the venire of a revolutionary waiting for his chance to make eternal glory in the halls of martyrs of old, was a man skilled in the art of war and giddy to try his to his at bringing down a nation with the fewest of men. He would try his hand a revolution and see how it suited him, ever the one to leave a world without making his mark on it. 

They were both extraordinary, these two men, and he was mealy party to the creation of history. Oh but but how he loved these men, and how he died for them.


End file.
